Love Trouble
by Reverse Sigma
Summary: Everybody has a love trouble right, well so does Sherry and Claire, this is my first fanfiction in english... please R&R This fic is dedicated to Jo Beverlly and Tifa Redfield!!! OK GUYS THE STORY IS COMPLETE, ENJOY THE LAST CHAPTER!!!
1. Running Over

[A/N] Uhhh, heya folks, Well, I'm writing this fic in english, well, this is my first fanfiction in english, so... If I mess up pretty bad, take it easy mm'kay? Well, I dedicate this story to Jo Beverly and to my new friend the amazing Tifa Redfield, she gave the idea of writing a story in english, oh, I'm from Brazil by the way, thas why I'm scared of doing this, but y'know what, forget about it, les do it![A/N]

Well guys!! I'm a very big fan of Resident Evil, and I'll be writing for those girls that have something like it in their lives, so.... 

Chap 1: Running Over.

"It's almost a week now"

Sherry was laid on her bad, holding a fluffy pink little piggy that she won from Claire a month ago, she really loved it, it had a green tie with to big and black eyes, with a little tail in a spring form behind him. She turned it's little and cute face to her and asked:

"What d' you think?"

She stood there looking at him, waiting for an answer...

"Yeah, yeah I know... I really am a stupid right? What Am I going to do? I don't have a button to turn it off, I mean, it's not easy to me ok? And d'you think I like it? Hell, no! I mean, he's such a jerk! And......cute!!!!!" 

She hugged the piggy with an almost crying tone

"Oh man, what am I going to do?? I can't forget about Todd! And that SLUT Mindi Stevenson, that he was kissing like horse! Uurgh!"

Three knocks on the door made her stop, and a femine voice came from the other side of the door.

"Sherry?"

"Come in..."

The door opens, and a beautiful woman enters, it's Claire, Though she is five years older than she met Sherry, she still had that young and beautiful face, with those same deep blue eyes, that could crush everybody with just a look. She knew that her little friend was bad and she came to check it out of how she was doing, she knew what was Sherry going through, cuz she felt at the same way when Leon and Ada got married. She was a single and fine women, but was not in a mood of a relationship, she knew deep inside that all of that was cuz of Leon.... But never mind that right now...

"Hey, what's up?"

"Oh well, the same as always.... feeling stupid, sad and stuff...."

"Yeah, I've been there before...."

"It's like, my whole world is falling apart, and gosh! Only about a BOY, I mean, I'm better than that, don't you think? I feel so stupid about it, y'know? Only about Todd..... that stupid Todd, that.... stupid, nice, cute, strong, sexy, hot, amazingly beautiful, and did I mentioned cute Todd??"

Claire started giggling when she heard that and said

"Yeah, you did... but hey, this will pass, soon enough you'll find another nice,cute,strong,sexy,hot,amazingly beatiful and cute again guy!"

Sherry laughed

"Yeah.... tell me Claire.... did it hurt? I mean..."

"Yeah.... still hurts to me..." 

Claire interrupted knowing of what Sherry was talking about.

"We're two pathetic losers right?"

"Yup dude!"

Claire laid down on the bed laughing with Sherry.

IN THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL:

She was walking in the hallway going to put her stuff on the locker, she had a lot of books in hand, when she got where she was heading she unlocked the door but before she could open it, someone ran over her. The books fell all down making a huge noise, some ppl started laughing and some others didn't cared about it.

"Oh great!" she rolled eyes.

"Oh god, I'm... I'm sorry, I..."

"No, no it's ok..." Sherry saind annoyed

She started getting everything on the ground and the person that ran over her helped, she didn't looked at him until the this moment, she looked at his face and the first thing she tought was "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The guy had short, black hair, dark eyes, with this amazing beautiful face, his skin was kinda red now cuz he was a little emberresed of what happened!

"I'm... I'm really sorry, I...."

"Oh no no no no no! It's ok really, was nothing!"

She thought "Yeah, you can run over me everytime you want!!!"

"There..."

He finished putting her stuff in the locker.

"Thanx!"

"Uhh.... Hi, my name's Terry, what's yours?"

"Sherry!"

She gave a beautiful smile, since Sherry was a beautiful 17 year old girl!

"Nice to meet you Sherry!" he smiled back.

"Oh man, could you be any cuter???" She thought to herself!

"So... I've never seen you around here, are you new at school?"

"Uh, yeah, I just got transfered... so I don't know anyone...."

"Well, you sure have a strange way of getting to know ppl, Terry!"

Sherry joked laughing!

"Oh man, don't tell me about it, I'm sooooo sorry!! Really"

"Hey, it's ok!! I'm just kidding! So... it seems that you were in a hurry..."

"Yeah, I was transfered cuz, I'm in the basket team, and I'm kinda late for trainning..."

"Oh, really? Kewl, I love basketball too! Oh man, sorry to keep ya!!!"

"Uhh, I'll see ya later then?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"PLEASE!!!!!" she thought once again!

"All right, so see ya then, bye!" 

He waved and smiled, after that he leaved.

Then she turned to her locker and said with no voice

"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTT!!!!!!!!"

"Hey Sher..."

That voice made her go cold, she slowly turned her face to see Todd standing right in front of her.

".....Hi...........Todd..."

"Hi....how are you?

"Fine, fine! Great! Couldn't be better!" she faked a smile.

"I think we need to talk...."

"W....why?"

"Cuz of what happened."

"Look, Todd, I..."

"Sherry, I'm sorry that didn't worked out between us and hope, that you find someone right too, just the way I did"

That last part just killed Sherry by inside, and the only thing she could do was smile. "He just said that I was not right to him, that I was mistake...." she Thought!

"Great.... great, Todd...... I gotta go now...." 

She turns to go away and almost hit her face on the locker door that was still open. She closed the door, and started to walk away, trying not to cry, only thinking of the last part of what Todd said to her, only one tear could fall from her eyes, that was quickly taken out. The time passed and she was going home, with a huge and sad face, when someone called her. She turned around and saw Terry running towards her. And it was the only thing that could make her smile now.

"Hey Sherry!"

"Oh hi! So, how was your first day?"

"Oh, it was kewl, nothing diferent y'know... and yours?"

"Oh...... the same......"

"So, you live around?

"Just a few blocks!"

"Can I walk ya home?"

"HELL YEAH!!!" she thought!

"Hmm.. sure, why not?"

"Great!"

He took her books and they were walking and talking about stuff, well the usual thing that ppl talk when they first meet, stuff like: 'What kinda music do ya like? What kinda food?' Y'know what I mean?

"So here it is, so thanx of helping out with the books"

"Oh, no problem, I'll see ya tomorrow, ok?"

"Uhuh!"

He goes away, she enters at home.

"Hey Claire! I'm ba-ack!"

"Yeah I know!! And I know that really cute guy isn't Todd!"

"Oh come on Claire, you're terrible! I just met the guy! But.... HELL YEAH!!! HE'S HOT!!!!"

Claire started laughing.

"So, who is he?"

"His name is Terry, just moved in to my school, he ran over me in the hallway, he's from NY, one year older than me, really cute, hot, sexy, amazingly beautiful, and did I already mentioned cute? Oh, and he also plays Basketball!"

"Hey, seems like a good pair to you!"

"Well, I don't think so.... I don't want anyone now...."

The phone rings, Claire goes to get it and then.

"Hello? Ya...oh hi Leon!! Wussup? Fine, fine! Great! Couldn't be better...." she faked the sound of happiness on her voice.

Sherry looked at her, and thought of how much they were alike.... she loved Claire really really much, she was everything in one only person, mother, father, younger and older sister, friend, she was a only one person family to her. 

"What??? How????? You mean....." Claire's eyes were wide open!

Sherry came near the phone, Claire putted in a way that they could both hear what he was saying...

"Yeah.... I think this is it.... so, do you still have that room for me?"

"Uh, yeah sure, but, are you sure that you wanna do that?"

"Yeah, I guess I don't have another way, and I really need a friend right now, and you're the only one that I have Claire..."

She couln't help but smile, she loved to hear that, and then.

"Ok, you can come and stay with us, We'll be waiting..." she said with a delicate voice.

"Thanx, Claire, I owe you one more!"

"Shut up and just come!"

"All right!" he said laughing a bit "See ya!"

"Bye!"

Claire hangs up and then looks at Sherry that couldn't understand what was going on.

"He's coming to stay with us for a few days..."

"Yeah, yeah, tell me the part that I don't know..."

"Him and Ada are separeting..."

"What?? How!!! You mean...?"

"Yeah.... I was like that when I heard........"

"Oh god, he must be feeling terrible, poor Leon"

"Yeah.... that bitchy Ada.... I never liked her anyway!"

"And thas why he's coming over huh.....?"

"Yeah...."

"So..... Claire......"

"I know, what you're going to ask! And answer is..... CLAIRE IS GOING TO GET HIM!!!"

"Oh Claire, that is just bitchy of you!!! I mean the guy is all sad cuz he lost his love, and you're gonna start hitting on him, only cuz he's all sensitive and stuff? Thas just......... AMAZING!!!! YOU GO, GIRL!!!"

They both laughed.

"So, when he's coming?"

"About an hour or two..."

"Only that??? Man we got to hurry and make you a goddess!!!! Men, they're always in a hurry!"

"Yeah I thought that too! What are we going to do?"

"You go upstairs and take a shower, and you GOTTA be fast, try to make it in a half hour!"

"Only a half hour??"

"YES Claire, come on!!! Time is running short, while you take a bath I fix up the guests room! Now go go go!!"

"All right!"

Claire run upstairs, and Sherry runs to fix up things, they were amazing together, always helping each other! Some time later the room was ready to Leon's arrival, now she had to fix up Claire, nothing that would give to much trouble, Claire was the most beautiful girl ever! So she would be like a goddess in no time.

"What about a pony tail?"

"Hmmm, don't think so, you use it every day!"

"Yeah, he'll probably think that I'll have always the same face as five years ago right?"

"Yup!! And besides your sooooo much prettier with your hair down!"

"Al right!"

"Any make up?"

"No!! I mean, Leon's coming over, we're not going to any gala! And he doesn't know about my evil plan!! If a come up with make up and stuff it would mess it all up!"

"Yeah, you have a point, but at list a lip stick!"

"Yeah, yeah!!"

They both could hear the bell ring.

"Damn!!! Please let not be him!! Quick look at the window!"

Sherry runs to the window and saw that Leon was at the door"

"Daarn!" she thaught!

She ran back to the room.

"He's here!"

"Damn! You go, and open the door, I'll go later!"

"Right, just don't take to long!"

The bell rings again!

Sherry runs down to the door, she takes a deep breath and then suddenly opens the door

"Hey Leon!"

"Hey Sherry!! Wussup!! Man, you look just amazing!!! I wish I could be at your age! I would sure give it a shot!"

"Oh man!"

Sherry blushed and hugged him!

"You would go out with me right?" he asked

"I would DIE for it!"

They both laughed!

"Come on in! Want some help with the bag?"

"No, no, I got it! So where's Claire?"

[A/N] So, this is it for chapter 1 guys! I hope you like, please review it for me, so I can keep going or just give up!! See ya![A/N]


	2. Not a Day For Love

[A/N] God that felt good man, thanx for all the reviews! I really loved it! And Jo, hey girl, I love your fics 2! Uh, all right first of all, I really want to say, sorry guys for the gramatical mistakes that were in chap 1, I mean I really suck at writing in english!! When I saw the "At list a lip stick" I felt like I was about to throw up! Stupid Mario! Oh thas my name by the way! I'll try to be more careful next time, oh yeah.... Hm.... I'm an Ada lover!!! So you're going to see a lot of her in here! See ya!![A/N]

Disclaimer: I wish I could owe some of the characters on Resident Evil, mostly the girls on it, but since thas not possible, I'll let them be of CAPCOM...

Chap2: Not a good day for love...

Claire was at her room, she was ready, nothing fancy, she had a red top written "I KICK ASS!" on it, and blue jeans jacket same as the skirt she was wearing, she really wanted to show her worked out, and delicate, beautiful pair of legs, wich was the part of her body that she really loved! She was really nervous, she could feel her heart popping out from her mouth. "God Claire, get a grip, will ya? It's just Leon, I mean, what's so special about him? Only cuz he's perfect??? Oh god, I'm lost....." She laughed looking at her in the mirror. She could hear the voice of Sherry calling her.

"Claaaaaaaaaaaaire!!!!"

"I'll be right there!"

DOWN ON THE LIVING ROOM:

Sherry and Leon was sitting on the couch.

"So Sher, what you've been up to?"

"Oh nothing really, only school and stuff..."

"So, any boyfriends?"

"Oh no, I don't wanna think about that y'know, I'm only looking up for school..." 

Ok now, on her forehead was a big fat "LIE!" written on.

"Oh come on Sher, you're a beautiful girl, you don't wanna be one of those computer nerds are you? I mean, then you're going to start going to those STAR WARS Geeks conventions!"

"Hey, shut up! Don't curse me! Besides, I'm pretty and smart thank you very much!"

"Sounds perfect to me..." 

He looks with those big and blue eyes towards her, and start to come near Sherry.

"Y'know Sherry, you're really beautiful, y'know? I mean, look at you, you are a woman now...."

"Uuuuuh.... yeah.....?"

"Oh yes, I mean, you could really make a guy fall down at your feet, with just one look..... I mean, who could resist?"

His face is getting closer to hers, and she was red as a tomato.

"Uuuh.... Leon...?"

"Cuz, I know I can't resist you....and you know what am I going to do now?"

His lips were almost touching hers...

She was breathing hard now....

"Leon........?"

"I'm gonna.........TICKLE YOU!!!!!!!"

"AAAAAH!!!!"

He starts to tickle Sherry, and she burst out laughing like crazy, so as he was, he really liked her, he took care of her when Claire went out on Paris to find Chris, she used to live with him, and they sure got along pretty well! And while she laughed she could say

"You bastard!"

"I know isn't that great???"

And he kept going, making Sherry cry of how much she was laughing when...

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..."

They both stopped, Leons eyes found his beautiful friend looking at them, with an angelical smile, that made him go without air for while. He smiled back at her, then walked towards her.

"Hey there Claire, gee, I don't know what you have, but you're always getting a lot more prettier when I see you!"

"Aren't going to hug me?"

Leon hugs her with dearness, she closed her eyes and one only thing she could think about was "Yeah Claire, you love him!", then he looks at her, and say...

"You sure does!"

"What...?"

"You sure does kick ass!"

She went all red in her face!

"Oh thank you of looking at my breasts, you jerk!" she said laughing!

"Hey, if you didn't wanted them to looked at, you shouldn't put something SHINNY PINK with HUGE WHITE letters on it! And besides, it's me...."

"Oh, what that's suppose to mean? That I should walk naked only cuz it's you? Oh yeah, sure thing!"

"Hey, it would be fine with me!!"

"Ok, I'll do that, oh and perhaps I'll take a chocolat bath everyday and call you to watch huh?"

"OH PLEASE!"

They all burst out laughing!

"So guys, I'll be going, I'll go to the mall with Tiffany, ok? When you need me, just call me on the cell phone, ok?"

"Oh all right! Take care!"

"See ya Sher!"

Sherry kissed Leon on the face then went out.

ON THE STREET: 

"All right what am I going to now? I can't be walking around like a goof here... Damn, Leon looks fine, that Ada bitch, doesn't know what she's missing, oh well, screw that, now it's Claire's time."

Then like a punch in the face, once again she remembered of what Todd said to her at school, all the sadness took over her mind and heart, she didn't know what to do, she really wanted things were diferent, she wanted that Todd scream that he loved her on the school's hallway, then runs towards her, hug and spin her around, finishing with a mighty and perfect kiss, "Damn he DID kiss well. I could never understand why he dumped me for Mindi, I mean, Hello? That girl is soooooooooo damn stupid! She could only talk about boys and beeing a bitchy cheer leader, well I was a cheer leader too, and god, she could never be the half of me, so what's the deal then? Is he just stupid? It could only be that.... or..... I'm just nothing.... the only thing I know is that I can't be a thing without him, I love him soooooo much. Why? Why things can't be the way we want?" She thought to herself.

She were walking senseless on the street without even know where she was going, but she was down on where Todd lived, and there he was, but not alone, Sherry eyes stared at his love kissing Mindi once again. It was like really sharp knives were on her heart, stabbing her in everyway she could feel. She coulnd't move, just like the first time she saw that, she didn't want to look at that, but she coulnd't move either, that was just horrible.

BACK IN THE HOUSE:

Claire and Leon were talking on the couch.

"So... how are things going with you?"

"Sorry about the word, but I'm pretty fucked up."

"But... what happened?"

"Ada and I had a fight about a call that she had, it was an anonymous call, but I knew what was. She came all weird and stuff saying that she had to leave me for a while. I know that this was all about Umbrella..."

The "Umbrella" word made Claire shivers.

"Don't tell me that Umbrella..."

"I don't know Claire, and I really don't want to think that, so I said to her that if she had to leave me once again, she could leave me forever, and so she did......"

His eyes were getting filled with tears, he was about to cry...

"I guess..... I guess I wasn't that important to her.......right?"

"Oh Leon!"

Claire hugged him, and he started to cry deeply sad about it.

"I don't know if that helps, but you are really important to me, really Leon, I love you really, really much!"

Leon looked at her and smiled, and said

"I love you too, Claire, you're the best person in the whole world, you're like a sister to me, I don't know what could be of me without you to take care of this loser here..."

"Oh shut up you idiot, you're not a loser, she is! You're special, and if she doesn't know that, well, bad for her, cuz you are great, and you know that!"

"Oh Claire..."

Suddenly Sherry burst in the house, running up to her room, they both looked at each other, Claire had an idea of what's going on.

"Oh man..."

"What happened?" asked Leon.

"Sherry.... she's having a love problem, I'll go talk to her."

"Wait, I'll go with you, she I think I know what she is feeling."

ON SHERRY'S BEDROOM:

She was in her bed hugging the little piggy tight, she was crying really hurt by inside.

The door opens and Leon enters first...

"Sherry?"

She turns to see him

"Can I come in?

"Uh... yeah...."

She wiped off her tears.

"Hey, don't need to clean up your face, it's ok to cry, you don't need to hide anything from me, remember it's me."

She gave a little smile.

"Yeah I know..."

Leon sat down on her bed, and holded her hand.

"What happened girl?"

"Oh... I don't even know where to begin..."

"Let's say from the end, wich means, why are you crying now?"

"I saw...a guy that I really loved, well... That I love kissing another girl!"

"Oh man, thas terrible. But, what is he, your boyfriend, ex-boyfriend, or just a guy that you love?"

"Ex-boyfriend, he dumped me to be with this new girl...."

"Well at least he broke up with you first huh, it's better than if he was cheating on you...."

"Yeah...."

"But still hurts huh?"

"More than anything!"

"What an asshole.... I mean, who would dump you? I bet this girl isn't the half of you!"

"No way!"

"So have to get him to know that!"

"What?"

"Yeah!! I have an Idea! Claire come here!!"

Claire enters in the room...

"Look thas what we'll do..." he keeps going...

[A/N] Ok guys!! This is it for today! Thanks for the replies!!! I'll be waiting for more, thank you very much!"[A/N]


	3. The Plan

[A/N] All right ppl, it's me again, I'm going to torture you once more with my bad writing again ok? So let's go with it![A/N]

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything from capcom, only the games that I bought, like Street Fighter and stuff, but still the rights of Resident Evil are for CAPCOM..... and maybe one day when I get really rich I'll buy them all! LOL!

chap 3: The Plan!

"You think that'll work?"

"Only if you want to try it... So what do you think Claire?"

"Well, I think you might give it a shot Sherry. I mean is not everyday that a girl can be so lucky!"

"Hey, I'll take that as compliment!" Leon kisses Claire on the face.

"All right! I'll do that!"

Sherry said smiling in excitment! She was up to do Leon's idea of a revenge. That sure made her feel better. So the night came and they were all at the living room chating.

"Man.... I think, we are here, having this chat, I mean, do you guys realize that we are confortably sitting here talking about stupid things? God, we met each other in hell, we all lived through a horrible and almost endless nightmare, and look at us... we should really thank god for that we survived and it's all over...." Leon said really serious.

"Yeah... I think of that too, y'know, thousands died without even knowing why, it's so amazing to think that it all happened only cuz of a man's idea, only one man....I mean... he is a person, a human beeing.... It's just so senseless.... People willing to destroy people, like they were nothing...."

"Yeah.... sometimes a get myself thinking of that... I lost mom and dad there...." Sherry said getting sad "And dad created another deadly virus... but.... he wasn't mean.... he wasn't a bad person... I remember I was at home waiting to them to get back from work, sometimes I would sleep waiting on the couch of the living room, so when they were back they took me into bed..." tears start falling from her eyes..."They used to sing to me, both of them, I can remember their voices, so sweet... so kind.... They.... they loved Elvis." she laughed a bit "They used to sing...."Wise men say, only fools rush in..... but I...."she can't continue because she lost herself crying.

"Oh sweety!" Said Claire.

Claire and Leon hugged her tight, you could feel the love on the room, and Claire said.

"But in the middle of all the bad stuff the good thing is that we get to meet each other, and look at us, we are here, we are together, you're not alone Sherry, you have us."

"Yeah, nothing can break us apart! You can bet on that!" Said Leon.

"I love you guys!"

"Oh dear I love you too!"

"Yeah girl, me too! And you know what's the best part?"

"What?" They both asked.

"I can get to see you both naked when you take a shower, I mean there's always a chance to sneak on the bathroom door!"

"WHAT?!?!??" Sherry and Claire screamed!

"Claire! GET HIM!"

"Wait!!Wait!! Wait!! Wait!! That's not fair!!! Thas two against one! And you wouldn't attack a guy with glasses, right????"

"Leon.... you don't use glasses...." Said Claire with her hands on her waist.

"What about contacts?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?"

"Leon.... you don't use contacts..."

"Uuuuh, Yeah I do!!! I have brown eyes!! Not blue!!"

"Oh, ok then..."

Claire and Sherry turn around, then suddenly they both screammed!

"LET'S GET THE PERV!"

Leon runs off laughing trying to scape from the girls. Claire jumps on him taking him on the ground, then Sherry comes on him with evil face saying.

"You know Leon... now Girls are on control... and you know what are we going to do with you?"

"Oh, please don't rape..or please DO rape me!!" He laughs!

"You wish, Kennedy! But no.... I'm going to TICKLE YOU!!!"

"Oh no!!! No!!! Please!!! You know how much I hate... WAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA....!"

Sherry and Claire started their dirty work of making Leon laugh to death! They were really enjoying it! Later on, they were watching TV and eating three giant Pizzas, they were finishing it.

"So guys, I'm going to bed, I'm really tired, so Leon I'll be waiting for tomorrow!"

"Hey don't worry girl!! It'll be fine, we're gonna make him die with regret!"

"So good night kids and behave, and don't be up too late, ok?" Said Sherry again.

"All right aunt Sherry, we'll be nice!" Said Claire making a baby's voice.

Sherry go upstairs to her room.

SHERRY'S BEDROOM:

She is on her bed with her pj's on, it was white with tiny yellow points all over it, and a little bear in the middle of it. She was hugging the piggy once againg and was talking to him.

"Well Bubbles.... tomorrow I'm going to kick some Todd's ass!! He will be sorry for his life!! I mean!! I'm the best right???"

She waits for an answer...

"I'll take that as a 'Yes'! Now good night Bubbles!"

BACK TO LEON AND CLAIRE:

They were washing the dishes, and Leon was talking about Ada.

"... I mean, how could she do that to me? I mean after all of what we've been through?"

"You shit head! I've been through a lot more shit with you, remember?!?!?!? We scaped TOGETHER!" Claire thought to herself.

"And, god I like her soooo much! Man, I don't think I can ever get over her...."

"Oh come on, Leon, just keep moving, look if she just left you, you should do the same!"

"But it's diferente Claire, I can't do that, I love her, I can't just forget about her like that!"

"Well, you at least could try it, right?"

"Well, I don't know.... I really don't want anyone else...."

"Ok Leon, fine, it's your call..." Claire said a little disapointed. "I'm done, look, I'm going to bed now, I'm getting tired, so see ya tomorrow ok?"

"Yeah, I'm going to sleep too, good night Claire."

She waves at him and then go to her room, she gets undressed and put on big Tweety shirt, that goes to her knees, thas only what she wears to sleep, a big shirt and panties. She laid on her bed thinking. "Great Claire, she loves you like a sister! If he only knew that I said that I loved him, but as a man.... Ada, you bitch, what did you do to him? He's all messed up cuz of you! And god, he is so beautiful, I mean, I've never seen a guy with such amazing blue eyes, ow I wish he could enter right now, and say: Hey Claire, y'know what? Screw Ada, I noticed that you are better then her, and for those years I always loved you, yeah... I realized that everytime that I was having sex with her I always thought about you, but it would be diferent, I would make love to you, cuz that's what I feel, and of course that you are waaaaaaaaaay hotter than Ada......"

Suddenly someone knocks on her bedroom door and Leon appears

"Hey Claire, y'know what?"

Claire had her eyes wide open as she heard that coming from Leon.

"I never got the chance to thank you of letting me stay here with you guys!"

"Uuhhhh...... ok..... thas ok Leon, you know that you can count on me!"

He comes in and sit on the side of her bed and kissed her on the face.

"Good night and sleep tight!" he said.

"O...Ok...." she said blushing!

He goes out letting her alone once again. She feels like she's about to explode, she had a ear-to-ear smile on her face, then she covers herself with her blanket.

NEXT DAY, SHERRY'S SCHOOL:

She is walking down the hallway all happy, dressed in a tight blue shirt, and a black and kinda short skirt with a white coat tied up on her waist and light brown boots, [A/N] Does it ring a bell???[A/N] looking really good, every guy in school had their eyes on her, including Todd, that was imediatly going to talk to her while she was at her locker.

"Hey Sherry!" He said smiling.

"Oh hi Todd!! Wussup?"

"Fine! Fine! You're looking good today!"

"Oh really? Oh well Todd, I always look good, but seems that you were never interested to pay any atention on it... Well anyways, I AM kinda dressed special today..."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, remember when you said to me yesterday that you hoped that I would find the right guy for me? Well, guess what? I did!!"

"You did?!?!?!" He said with a face of not believing it...

"Oh yeah!!! I mean he is sooooooooooooooo gorgeous!!! I mean, really beautiful!!! And smart, and brilliant, and funny, and everything that a perfect guy is! And he is a MAN! Not a stupid boy, y'know? I mean, no offense but... he is so mature, so perfect!! And I thought to myself, gosh Todd was so right, I found the ONE for me, the right guy!!! Thank you Todd!! Now I gotta go, oh, isn't that Mindi? Hey, she is not bad.... I mean.... pink and green really match.........." this last part she said with sarcasm.

Todd turns to see his new girlfriend with this horrible combination, she was a beautiful brunet girl but she was never as cute as Sherry was.

"So.... I'm happy you're able to move on......" He menaged a fake smile, it was kinda obvious he was not satisfied with that.

"Oh come on Todd, you seem that I'm a Second World War victim, it's no big deal, you found someone and so did I. Now I really should get going, see ya!"

She starts to walk away really proud of what just happened, and then Terry came on her.

"Hey Sherry! WOW!"

"Oh Hi Terry!"

"Man, you look awesome!! I mean, sorry..."

"Oh it's ok, thank you!" she said giving him a really thankfull smile.

"I mean, if I may say so, you were already beautiful to me when I first saw you yesterday, but today you look just amazing, I mean are you always like that?"

"Oh come on Terry! I'm not that good!"

"No, I mean it! You're gorgeous! Hmmm..... can I join the beautiful lady to the cafeteria?"

"Oh well, I'll be glad to have such a nice gentleman with me!"

So they link arms and go to the cafeteria together.

Later everybody was going home, and Sherry was there waiting alone for someone. Then Todd came again to talk to her.

"Hey Sherry!"

"Oh Hi again Todd!"

"So whatcha doin'?"

"Waiting for my boyfriend, he is picking me up today!"

"Your boyfriend, riiiiiiiight! Hmm... Listen Sherry, we need to talk..."

While Todd was saying stuff Sherry was looking to everywhere seeing if Leon where coming, pretending that she wasn't listening to Todd.

"Sometimes we really get hurt by stuff that happends to us, and is really tough to get over it, so we make a lot of stories and starting faking it stuff..."

"Oh there he is!!" She said excited!

Then a black BMW stopped, the driver's door opens and Leon comes out from there, all the girls that were passing by, were looking at him, with amazed faces they all wanted Leon to them, he started to walk towards Sherry and Todd, Leon was holding a flower bouquet, Sherry was expecting Leon, but not with such style! Her eyes were shinning, Todd stood there with an idiot face. 

"Hey cuty!"

"HIIIII HUN!!" She jumped to Leon's neck!

"Missed me?"

"A LOT!!! Hey I want you to meet a friend of mine, Leon this is Todd! Todd this is Leon!"

"Hey kid! How are ya!"

"....wussup..."

"So hun, shall we go?"

"Yeah!!"

"Oh, and here, for you!" he gives the bouquet to Sherry.

"Awww they are beeeeaaautiful! Aren't they great Todd?"

"uh... yeah..."

"Thanks hun!"

Then suddenly Sherry kiss Leon on his lips.

"You know that I love you, right?"

He was out of reaction at the moment, but then he said.

"I love you too! Uuh... we better get going, see ya kid!"

"Bye Todd!!!"

They walk away and enter on Leon's car and go away.... Todd stood there like a goof....

[A/N] All right everybody this is it! Wait for the next chap!! I hope this isn't boring! See ya!!! Man I love this here!!! Thanx dear Tifa of giving me the idea of writing a story in english, I'm really loving it!!! Love ya!!! So see ya guys!!!![A/N] 


	4. Claire Is Going To Get Him

[A/N] HEYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH PEOPLE!!! I'm back dude!! Ready to give you some more of this story that I love soo much, and I hope you guys like it 2! I didn't had the time to see all the reviews yet, I'm not allowed to enter in the internet for a week or something, cuz I've messed some stuff up in my mom's kitchen here....ya I know, it's weird and it's a loooooong story so I'll tell ya guys later, and I'm using it cuz everybody's out, can't take too long, it's just to upload another chapter! See ya guys!!![A/N]

DISCLAIMER: Oh come on CAPCOM gimme just Ada!!!!!!!!! I LOOOOOOOVE HER!!!!

CHAPTER 4: CLAIRE'S GOING TO GET HIM!

Sherry was amazed looking out her window in the car.

"I can't believe I just did that...."

"Oh come on Sherry, are you going to regret now?"

"Hell, no! I mean, I'm saying that I can't believe that I just kissed you!"

"Ooooohhh, yeah me too, I wasn't expecting THAT! I mean, you sexually abused me.... and....MAN YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE!"

Leon started to laugh so did Sherry.

"Thank you Leon!!! You are soooooooooo kewl!! I can't never be thankfull enough! Oh man...."

"Hey forget about it! I love you, remember? But, hey, what are you going to do now?"

"Well, the only thing that I have to do is wait for tomorrow, so do you think he feels something now?"

"If he feels something???? Man, he is probably wanting to die now! I mean, did you see his face?"

"Yeah I did, I almost feel sorry for him........Naaaaaaaaaah!!!"

Sherry laughed.

They got back home still talking about Todd and what happened minutes ago. Sherry opened the door.

"Claire we're baaaaaack!!" They both yelled.

There was no response. Claires wasn't at home.

"She isn't back from work yet... Oh well, did you eat anything?" Asked Sherry.

"Uh no, so do you want me to make us something?"

"Of course not, you did A LOT to me today, I'll make lunch ok?"

"All right, but you gotta let me help you, I mean, men are better in the kitchen than women are..."

"Eeew Leon, that is sooooooooo sexist!"

Leon laughed and started to do things to eat with Sherry. Later, they were eating and talking.

"So, I never had the chance to really talk to you, y'know? How's your life?"

"Pretty bad.." he said with a fake smile, looking at his food...

"Yeah... I know what you're feeling... isn't there anyway you and Ada can get back together?"

"I wish it could...But... I don't even know where she is..."

"What? What do you mean?"

"She just left me...." he was playing with the food...

"What a bitch! Oh man!! I'm sorry!"

Leon laughs a bit.

"It's ok... Sometimes I think like that too..."

"Do you think that she'll ever come back?"

"That's what I want to believe in.... but there's something inside me that tells me that I will not see her again..."

"...well, there are somethings that happens in our lives that maybe comer for the best Leon.... "

"Or not..."

"Oh come on Leon, you're not like that, and besides you should get your ass on the road! I mean life doesn't stop so you can heal your wounds, and you saw that today, you helped me to get myself back on Todd, you helped me on my first step of moving on,I couldn't just lay down and feel bad and sorry about myself! And so can't you! And I kissed you for Christ' sake!! You should be more than happy for that!"

Leon laughs once again, he was with his happy and full of energy face, that he always had, "Yeah Sherry's right, I've been through worse things in my life, and put worse on that! And I'm not dead yet, Ada made her choice, she is free to do whatever she wants, and SO AM I! I have my mother, my father, I have Claire that is one of the most special ppl in my life, and god how she is beautiful these days...I have Sherry too, man I love them, I have everything good in my life!"

"Hey guys!" Claire said coming in the Kitchen.

"Hey Claire! How was work today?"

"Oh the usual, Murders, Death, Killings going on and I'm stuck in a room filling files......"

"Hey don't complain, you're on trainning!" A new voice comes on the room.

Sherry smile and says!

"Hey Jill!! Long time no see!"

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!"

They both hug, Jill notice what Sherry is wearing.

"Oh my god! You look soooooo good with that!! Lemme guess, Bloomingdale's?!?!?"

"Right on, girl!!!"

Then Jill looks at Leon and goes to him smilling.

"Hey Leo!!!"

"Oh come on, don't call me that!!"

"Oh ok ok!! But what's a "N" anyway??"

She hugs him.

"Hey how are you going??"

"Fine! And you, seems that you've been working out!"

"Oh thanx god you noticed, now that's a man with sense!" she says to Claire and Sherry.

"Looking good! Turn around!"

Jill turns.

"Hey nice ass!!"

Claire rolled her eyes

"Think so? I love it too!!! But you're looking just fine too, that Ada girl is sooooo lucky!"

Then Claire and Sherry looked at eachother, silence took over... Then Leon said.

"Well not anymore...."

"Oh... my.... GOD! I'm sooooooooo sorry........ I didn't....."

Leon laughed

"Hey it's ok! Think this way, I'm free for you now!!!" He goes and put his hands around Jill's waist.

"Oh well, we could think of that, you could take Lover's seat!"

"Oh yeah.... that Chris guy, right?"he says faking an annoyed face.

"HEY!!! That Chris guy is my brother!! And he is the best looking guy in the whole world, thank you!" Claire said putting her hands on her waist.

"So I guess that puts me in second place huh?"

"Uh, sorry Leon, cuz there's Carlos...."

"What?!?!!?!? Third place????"

"Uuuhh.... I don't think so.... cuz there's still Nemesis and the Tyrant...."

"Oh great!! Y'know what? If you guys want me to kill myself you just ask ok?!?!?!"

All the girls start laughing then Sherry goes to hug him.

"Aww, I think you're the best looking guy ever!"

"See, she's the only thinking girl in this room!"

He laughs!

"So you girls are hungry? He asks.

"Yeah! What is it that you're eating, it smells good!" Claire said.

"Well Sherry made, so I don't know what it is, but I can tell that is not alive though..."

"Heeey!"

LATER ON CLAIRE'S ROOM:

"I don't know what to do... I mean, he is all over Ada.... and he only see me as sister!"

"Look if you still keep thinking like that, you're going to lose him Claire, now stop! And he is right to like you as sister, cuz you always show yourself as one to him! You talk to him like a sister, you never get sexy around him, I mean, to him, you're Claire, not a girl! And you are soooooo beautiful Claire, you have a great body, and I hardly see as you were yesterday! I mean you're just Claire!!"

"But I AM CLAIRE!"

"Yes, ONLY Claire... The sister Claire...."

Claire looks at Sherry a little worried...

"Don't you love him?"

"Of Course I love him!"

"Don't you want to feel his lips on yours? Don't you want to feel his delicate and warm breath on your neck? Don't you want to feel his hands on your face? And hell, why not on your body? I mean you are a woman, you are human, we have desires, Claire! I doubt it with all my heart that you never felt desire, or hadn't any naughty thoughts about Leon and you.... I mean, look at him, he has a strong and great body, he is one of the most beautiful men I've ever seen in my life! Come on Claire, I know that you have these feelings for him, and you want him, as your friend, as a person that you can count on, and most of all, as your lover! I mean lover not in the sexual way, but as in the person that LOVES YOU and whole world could fall apart, but you know that if you are with him, that is all right! And you MUST make him know that you feel like that! You MUST make him know that you want to have his heart, and body, and that he is allowed to have the same! So that's why, you have to be Claire the Woman... Cuz that way, he will know that he is allowed to get to you, and then you'll be happy!"

Claire faced Sherry with eyes wide open, really amazed of what she just heard, I mean, she knew that Sherry knew her well, but not THAT well, and she was right, she had to get Leon, she had to run to her feelings, nothing could stop her, and she could not betray her feelings, no Claire was not that kinda girl, she is a fighter, she is the survivor! For her, inside, this chalenge was as big as Raccoon City was. Sounds silly? Yeah, maybe to you, but things from the heart, should be always taken seriously, so it IS something as big as Raccoon City, she had to fight for her love, and like before she wasn't alone, she had help. Even though she felt as the same way when she realized that the city was infested with zombies, by not knowing what was going to happend, she was feeling the exact same way now, she could only face the facts, She loved Leon and she had to do something about it. She stands up, walk to a big mirror on her closet, and look at herself. She took out the thingy that was holding her hair so she could have the pony tail, her hair fell down, and she felt really beautiful by that time. She turned out to Sherry and said.

"All right! You're right! Like I said before....CLAIRE IS GOING TO GET HIM!!!!!!"

"WOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" They both yelled.

They hear knocking on the door, and from behind it the voice of Leon was heard

"Girls? Can I come in?"

"Hmmm, no cuz we are naked and having meaningless, animal, lesbian sex!" Said Claire!

"OH MAN!!! LEMME IN!! LEMME IN!!!!!"

Sherry and Claire burst out laughing

"Come in Leon!"

He enters, Claire eyes were the first one to see him.

"WOW!" Claire said...

Leon was really good looking, he had taken a bath, he was all dressed in black, in a social way, his hair was all wet that was kinda kewl.

" 'WOW!' is a good sign!"

"Hey Leon, you look gooood!"

"Gee, thanxs! Yeah I came here to show you guys! To see if you like it!"

"It's good to me! What about you, Claire?"

"Just beautiful..." she said kinda lost in his beauty.

"Man, you're really kewl!!!" he said all happy and stuff!

"So, where are you going like that?" Sherry, standing up from Claire's bed.

"Well....." he said giving a big smile "I have a date!"

[A/N] Well this is it for now, well I couldn't get a hold of myself and I saw all the reviews while I was writing this chapter, and man, it feels good to see all the good reviews about my story, I'm really loving it! I really love to read them, now I know how Tifa feels about it, cuz she is the one that inspires me of writing this, she is just amazing! And guys, thank you, very, veeeeeeeeeery much! Idon't know when I'm going to upload a next chapter, but I can tell ya that I'll be starting to write it right now! So stick around! See ya! [A/N]


	5. The Date!

[A/N] Here I am people!!! Let's stop talking and get down to business![A/N]

Disclaimer: Resident Evil characters such as Leon Scott Kennedy, Claire Redfield, Sherry Birking and Ada Wong are owned by CAPCOM, but Terry, Todd and Mindi are mine!!! MINE YA HEAR?!?!?!?

Chapter 5: The Date!

Claire's heart stopped for a moment, she couldn't believe on what she just heard. Sherry was also stupefied with that.

"....w....what?" Claire said in low kinda feeling hurt tone.

"Yeah! I have a date!!"

Sherry tried to close up her mouth but was useless.

"Do you guys wanna know with who???"

"Who..." Asked Sherry...

"Well, actually is with two girls! And man they are sooooooooo beautiful! One is called Claire and the other's Sherry, do you know them?"He continued to smile.

Claire couldn't help but smile, she felt a big relief, and now she could breathe again, so did Sherry that gave a huge smile.

"So what you think? Do you ladies wanna go out with the best looking guy in the whole world?"

Claire couldn't say a word she just stood there looking at him like a goof with a smile on her face. Leon looked at her waiting for an answer.

"Sooo?"

"I....uuuh..."

"YES!" Said Sherry running to Claire and giving a small push towards Leon, so she could wake up.

"Uh... yeah, why not?"

"Great! So I'll be waiting you guys down stairs!"

"Oh maaaaaan, I just remembered! I can't go!" Said Sherry.

"Why??" Leon asked...

"Cuz I have tons of homework to do and a big, I mean huge, I mean GIGAAAAAAANTIC test tomorrow, soooo, I can't go.... Sorry" Sherry gave a toothy smile to them. "But hey, you guys have fun without me, I bet it'll be hard, but hey, life isn't easy!" Then she went off to her room...  


"So I guess it'll be only the two of us right?"He asked with a beautiful smile.

"Yeah... I guess so!" She said with an innocent and the most beautiful smile ever!

"So I'll be waiting you down there!"

"All right!" That was all she could say, but her heart, body and mind were saying thousands of love words!

Leon went downstairs. Claire waited so he could be out of sight and then she ran to Sherry's room, opened the door and found her walking side to side. 

"OH MY GOD!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!" Said Sherry almost yelling!

"Sherry!! You gotta make me the most beautiful girl in the universe!!!! You GOTTA help me!"

"Don't worry, it'll not be hard! Let's get going!!"

Sometime later, Leon was waiting for Claire, he was tapping his fingers on his crossed leg, he wasn't thinking about Ada, he was concerned if it was ok to use Claire's shampoo, he never thought that Claire was the type of girl that would care with her looks, he saw a lot of products of skin and hair, he knew those stuff cuz, there are two bathrooms and the other was for Sherry. That actually made him smile "I thought that Claire was born all perfect, but now I know that every women has their little secrets. Well, not that the she would ever need of things to get her prettier but I wonder how she would look like in a..." 

[A/N] Ok guys sorry to interrupt but I would like to say something, I'm afraid I cannot express myself on the feelings on what is happening right now in the story, so try to read it with the ending theme of Resident Evil 2, that music on the piano y'know? So try to imagine, or if you have how, to hear the music while reading this entire chapter ok? So, to get better, the music would start right when Leon stops in his phrase like "I wonder how she would look like in a..." Then the music starts, got it? So see ya ppl![A/N]

He had to stop thinking. His eyes saw Claire coming down the stairs...

"Dress..." He said completing his thoughts... He was amazed of what he saw, she was really beautiful, She was in a dark blue dress that was Sherry's, nothing fancy, most for normal parties and stuff, but it could draw the beautiful body that Claire has, her hair was once again down, she had a lip stick on, nothing much, just to enhance the light color of her delicate lips, he couldn't hear, or see anything else, now, it was all about Claire. She stood there and was staring at him with a smile, that he made sure he was doing the same, not a word was said, he walked towards her and just smiled once more. Sherry was seeing everything from upstairs, she also had a happy smile on her face. Then he said... "Do I have to say that you are the most beautiful woman that I've ever seen, or is it too obvious on my face?"

"Oh god..." she said losing her breath and getting all red.

"Wait here, I'm going to talk to Sherry, ok?"

"All right!"

Sherry runs to her room, and sit on her desk and open whatever books she had on top of it, and make as she was really reading it. Leon knocks on her door.

"Come in..."

"Hey Sher! We're going, do ya want something?"

"Uh, no, I'm fine, just have fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, now go, it isn't nice to keep a lady waiting!"

"All right! See ya!" He says smilling

"See ya, oh, and Thanx once again!"

"You welcome hun, anytime ya need ya know where to find me, ok?"

"Ok, bye bye!"

"Bye!"

He goes down to see Claire there, he was happy to see Claire so amazingly beautiful. He gives his arm to her and asks

"Shall we?"

"Yes!"

They link arms and go out, he runs to open the car's door to Claire, she enters, he goes around and take the driver's seat. The night was beautiful, it was full of little and shinny stars. He looked at her with brighting eyes, and so did she, just a little emberessed to see Leon look that way to her, cuz it was like he was getting to her soul, she was melting all over the place with a smile. It was the first time she saw Leon as a guy, not Leon, the usual best friend she had, and she was kinda not knowing what to do, I mean even though it was Leon, it was a guy! She was having a date with him, it was that if even that they really knew eachother, it was the first time that they were really together, alone, in such a personal way. But it wasn't only Claire that had her thoughts on that, he felt the same way "God, I thought this was going to be a piece o' cake, y'know, but I'm all nervous and stuff... what's wrong with me? I mean, it's Claire, why should I be scared of her? But man, look and those eyes, look at her, she is beautiful, she is so diferent, I always thought she was a really cute girl, but man, never thought that it would be THAT much...."

"So... where do you wanna go?" he asked...

"I don't know..." 'As long I'm with you.... It could be anywhere!' she thought.

"So, you wanna see a movie, I mean...." he scratched his neck "since this is a date and all..." he said looking up.

She laughed.

"Yeah, it's ok, there's a long time that I don't go to the movies."

"Great! So let's go!"

He starts the car and they get going. Later they were sitting on the comfy chairs, watching some movie, that Claire didn't care much to see, she was just facing the big screen, her mind was flying around on how much she was happy to be there. Leon wasn't paying much atention either, he wanted to look at Claire, I mean she was really gorgeous! And suddenly...

"Man, it's cold in here.... aren't you cold?" he asked.

The AC was on inside there and it was really cold, and Claire had nothing to warm her up.

"Yeah... kinda..."

"So, come here."

Leon said, pulling the chair's arm up, and hugging Claire close to him. Do I have to say that Claire felt like she could die now? Lol, don't think so huh? Well, She did, she felt his arms around her, holding her, kinda tight, that made her feel good, so she laid her head on his shoulder. And hi did the same with his on her head. She closed her eyes, and said in very very low voice tone.

"I love you..."

"What? Did you say something?" Asked Leon.

"Nope..."

"M'kay..."

And they kept there watching the movie. Later they were walking together, so then he saw an ice cream stand.

"Hey do ya want an ice cream? I mean, what is a date without an ice cream?"

"Yeah! I want one!" she said with a toothy smile, just like Sherry.

They ran like two kids to the stand. She got the strawberry one and Leon wanted the chocolat one. And without noticing Leon took Claire's hand and they started walking around. But Claire noticed, she gave a quick look, and it was true, he was holding her hand, they were like a couple now! She felt like a 14 year old girls with her first serious boyfriend. They stop in a placed and sat there.

"Hey, I didn't see your bike... what happend to her?"

"Oh, don't remind me.... My stupid brother wanted her for a while, so I let him take it, and than he called me from the street saying that he had a little accident with her, I told him that I would kill him if I were to see my bike screwed up, he would have to get her back to me in the same way she was when he took it. So he's fixing my baby up, and I soooo hope that she is ok now, cuz if it isn't, oh Chris are going to be soooooooooo sorry of beeing born!"

They both laughed, he looked at her as he was admiring, she went all emberessed again.

"What?"

"Nothing... it's just, that you have a really nice smile!"

"Oh come on Leon!" she laughed getting red once more.

"No, I mean it!" he was staring at her then said "A guy is really lucky to see you smile, I always loved a girl that could smile y'know, I think every woman should do at least one set of smiling a day, Y'know like running?"

"Like running?" she asked laughing again.

"Yeah! It makes them even prettier than they already are..." he said gazing right in her eyes.

She felt her heart goes twice as fast. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to tell him, he had to know that...

"I love you!" she tought!

"Well.... thanx...." she said...

"So... wanna take a walk?" he said standing up.

"Yeah!"

So they they were on their way, when they found a games house, and ppl were coming in and out of there, Claire pulled him to go with her, she looooved video games and so did he. 

"All right lady!! What is the first game you wanna play, so I can kick you're girly ass?"

"What? I bet everything you want, that I can kick your ass in every game that you want!"

"All right!! All right!! Ten bucks!!"

"Deal! What d' you wanna play?"

"How about that one?" he points his finger to "House Of The Dead" a shooting game!

[A/N] See Jo, thas your influence in my story![A/N]

"Oh and you think that you can beat me on that?"

"Oh yeah!! I mean, come on Claire, I saw your shooting in Raccoon City! If there's only one big fat zombie right on yer face, there'll be more bullets on the wall, than on it!"

"Oh yeah???"

"Yeaaaaaah dude!!!"

"All right! You can go first Mr Oh-I'm-So-Damn-Good-At-Killing-Things-That-Are-Already-Dead!"

He went to the machine picked up the gun and said.

"Now, watch a real pro doin' this!"

The game began and he made a big slaughter, killing everything on the screen, he was a really good player, but then in one of the bosses he lost.

"Heeeey, not bad huh?"

"Well yeah... not bad for a rookie!"

"Oh sorry Miss Terminator! Give it your best shot!"

He hands over the gun to her, and the game begins, she starts to kill everything, not as easy as Leon, but she could handle it! The game was getting harder and harder, until she had to fight the same boss as Leon, and she won from it! She kept on, until she got to the last of it! And won from it too!

"WOOOOHOOOOOO!"

"Oh man..." he said disapointed!

"I'M GOOD!! SAY IT LEON!! SAY IT!!!"She said smiling and laughing at him!

"Oh man...."

"Come oooooooon, say it like this "Claire, you're the best!"!

"Claire............."

"Come ooooooon, saaaaaay it!!!"

"You're the best..." he said in a low tone of voice looking down....

"Louder!!!!"

"All right! All right! You're the best!!!!! The queen!!!"

She laughed out loud!

"Yeah... yeah... ya won... here...." he hands the ten bucks...

"Oh come on Leon, put that away! I'm glad just to see your face like this!"

He smiles at her.

"You're mean ya know that?"

"And isn't that just wonderfull?"

Later on, they were sitting on the grass near a lake, the moon was gigantic, Claire had her head laid on Leon's lap. It was so quiet, they could hear the water and their own voices talking about stuff. 

"Oh come on... I'm not stubborn..."

"Oh yes you are! When something gets inside yer head nothing can take it out of there! Just like your brother, man he is just a hard person to talk to huh?"

"Oh come on! Chris isn't that baaaad! I'm mean he is kinda stupid and screwed up my bike, but hey, I love him!"

"Yeah, he is a great guy, he is funny and all, but he is as stubborn as you are, I mean, it's all in the genes right?"

She laughed a little then she yawns.

"Hey, are ya tired? Wanna go home?"

"Oh well... I have to... I have to go to work tomorrow, have to fill more files while Jill is on the street having all the fun..."

"Yeah, me too, maybe we can go to lunch together right?"

"Right! That'll be great!"

"So it's a deal, I'll pick ya up at work tomorrow, ok?"

"Fine! I'll be waiting!"

"So let's go..."

They all stand up and get back to the car and go home, they enter quietly not to wake Sherry up, went upstairs, so they stopped in front of Claire's room, and looked at eachother once more.

"Thanks Leon, I had a wonderful time there."

"Me too, Claire! This night was perfect, wasn't it, of course, with such a hunk as myself!"

She laughed!

"Yeah right!"

"But I had the most beautiful woman with me tonight!"

She smiled and thought "GREAT!! HE THINKS OF ME AS WOMAN!!!!"

"I hope we can do this again!"

"Anytime you want, Claire! You're the best!"

She smiled once again, and then she said....

"Well, so I think this is it..."

"OH PLEAAAAAAAASE KISS ME!!! KISS ME!!!" She thought to herself.

He went to her and kissed her on the her forehead.

"Good night Claire!"

She kissed him on the cheek, than she looked at him in with an innocent face. He waved and went to his room. And so she did to hers. 

She closed the door, she wanted to scream with happyness, things were working out! She ran and threw herself on her bed and waved her legs to the air, celebrating! Then she started to kiss the pillow, saying just for her.

"Oh Leon, I love you, I love you, I love you!"

[A/N] All right you can turn the music off now... lol! This is it folks!! I personally loooooved this chapter, and I hope you guys could dig it too! So see ya for more! Bye! And thank you once again for the Reviews, I love you Joanne Beverly! And I love you too Tifa! See ya guys! [A/N] 


	6. Chick Fight!

[A/N] Hey guys!!! How are ya today??? Well, thank you once more, and let's keep up with one more chapter , shall we?[A/N]

Chapter 6: Chick Fight!

NEXT DAY, SHERRY'S SCHOOL:

Sherry was walking on the hallway all happy and stuff, soooooo wanting to know from Claire how was it last night! She was so happy that Claire had the chance to be with him a whole night. If she didn't screwed up everything, that is.... 

"Hey Sherry!"

"Oh hi Tiff!"

Tiffany was Sherry's friend, a beautiful and black young girl, and what was the best is that she had green eyes, that made her one of the most beautiful girls on the entire school.

"Giiirl!!! I'm trying to talk to you like crazy for the last three days!"

"Oh really? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? I mean, girl, you have no idea of what kinda girl you are, now have you?"

"Uuuuuuuuuh.... no?"

"Girl, everybody sees you with the most hot guys in school, I mean, there's Todd, and the new guy, and girl that guy is fwiiiiiiine, there's some 'latino lover' going on with him! And who was that all tall, sexy, and the most gorgeous man in the entire world, that you had to kiss yesterday?!?!? Sherry, baby, I would die to be in your white ass!"

Sherry laughed!

"Oh come on, that's not what you're thinking, that 'latino lover' guys, is Terry, a real nice guy! And the other, that 'I had to kiss was...' "

"Well, well, well.... if it isn't the blondie bitch!" 

Sherry turned around to face Mindi looking at her with deadly eyes.

"Well, hello there Sherry, how are you going? I mean, you should be feeling really great huh? You got what you wanted right, bitch?"

"What?!?!?!"

"Oh come on! I'm talking about Todd, he broke up with me yesterday, and he said that it was cuz of you! That he still had feelings for you and shit..."

"HE DIIIIID??????? I mean..... oh..... he did?"

"Yeah, and ya know what? I'm going to fucking break you, bitch!!! I want your skinny ass on the schools basket court today three o'clock!!! And you if you don't come..."

"I will!" Said Sherry, with a challengin' face.

"You better! I'd love to see this cute face of yours bleeding all over the place."

Mindi walks off, Tiffany looked at Sherry really scared.

"All right... I can't believe I just saw that..."

"You just did... and you'll see me kick her bitchy ass!"

"Y'know what Sher, forget about it, I wouldn't wanted to be in your white ass!"

"Don't worry, I survived through a lot more, it's not a girl that is going to scare me!"

3:00 PM SCHOOL'S BASKETBALL COURT:

Mindi was walking around waiting Sherry to come, really pissed off!

"That slut, I'm going to kick her skinny blond ass!! Who the hell she thinks she is? Well, she'll be nothing but a meat ball when I finish her."

"I just wanna see you try..." said Sherry coming through the big and iron doors.

They walk to eachother and get to be face to face. Mindi gave an evil smile, and Sherry stood serious.

"I wanna ask you something, what makes you think that you're better than me?" Mindi gazed Sherry deeply in the eyes.

"Only the fact that I'm alive makes me better than you...."

"Oh I'm so going to fucking kill you!!" she said pushing Sherry away.

Sherry put up her hands in front of her face ready to fight with Mindi. Mindi gives her a punch right in the face, that makes Sherry gives two steps backwards!

"I'm going to enjoy this!"said Mindi.

"Shut up, bitch!!"

By that moment Terry that was holding a basket ball with some guys entered in the place, they were ready to play some ball.

"Hey dude!!!! Check it out!!! Chick Fight!!!"

"What?? SHERRY?!?!?!?!?!" Terry said looking at both girls.

He tried to run towards them to break it up, but was held by one of the guys!

"Wait man, let them be!! This is fun!!"

Back to Sherry and Mindi, they were holdin' eachother by the hair.

"YOU BITCH!!!! YOU TOOK TODD AWAY FROM ME!!!"

"I DIDN'T DO SHIT!!! WAKE THE FUCK UP! YOU STOLE HIM FROM ME!!!!" yelled Sherry.

Sherry pushed Mindi away, she came back running ready to give one more punch on Sherry's face. Sherry got away, and punched her in the stomach.

"Uuugh...... d......damn......." Mindi had to bend in pain... but with a last strengh she could give a slap on Sherry's mouth.

Sherry's mouth started to bleed, and then she slapped Mindi making her fall down on the ground.

All the guys, seeing that one of them was on the ground and the other was bleeding, got the feeling that the thing was not a joke... Terry ran to Sherry's aid. 

"Sherry!! Are you ok?"

"Yeah..... I'm fine..."

"Way to go Sherry girl!!" said one of the boys

"Yeah man, that was so Jackie Chan, y'know, when you got away from the punch and all..." said the other one.

Sherry tried to smile, but couldn't do much, cuz of the cut on her mouth. The other went to Mindi's help, she was fine too....

"Come, let's get out of here, I'll take ya home..."

LATER ON CLAIRE AND SHERRY'S HOUSE:

"Here.... let me help you..." he started to pass a piece of cotton with a first aid spray on the corner of Sherry's mouth.

"O..ouch!"

"Yeah, yeah! You should have thought on that 'ouch' when you got in to that fight.... and why was it anyway?"

"Oh.... it was about a guy...."

"What? I can't believe you.... you had your mouth cut cuz of a boy? Well, I mean, he is not a boy right, I saw him yesterday... he is most like... a grown man......."

"Oh..." she tried to laugh, but couldn't again. "Well... he is not my boyfriend, he is just a friend...."

"What? What do ya mean, I saw you kissing him..."

"Yeah, well..... He wanted to help me on getting Todd jealous of me..."

"Todd..... oh you mean that nosy guy from the Football team?"

"Hehe... yeah... he is nosy all right...."

"Come on Sherry, look at you, in a fight only cuz of a boy, I mean, there's no pride on it, even if it's a beautiful girl like you, I mean, look at you, every guy would die, just to go out with you, and since I'm getting to know you, it's not only beauty that makes you a nice girl, is who you are, you can't go so low....I mean... it may sound a little stupid this question but.... do you really love this Todd guy? Do you feel pride on kicking that girl's ass, cuz of him?"

She had her mind on the thought..... well, she wasn't feeling great at all, and besides at the time, she wasn't thinking about todd at all, she was just mad of Mindi.........

"I...."

"You're not sure anymore, huh?"

She looked at him, he still was passing the cotton on the corner of her mouth, but she wasn't feeling anything...

"Look Sherry... you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen in my life.... you don't need that.... I.... I really think you're a nice girl...I will love to be your friend, you're so sweet, so kind... I mean.... at that time when we were chatting on the cafeteria, you were so cool and funny..."

"OH MAN!!! OH MAN!! Tell me that I'm not dreaming!!!!! Let me see, there is this nice and completely gorgeous guy, saying all this things that are going right down to my heart....should I kiss him? HELL YEAH!" she tought."

Sherry touches Terry on his cheek gently and give a little smile...

"You really think this way about me?"

"Yeah.... yeah I do... I think you're awesome, Sherry..." he said with a cute smile.

She got close to him, and her lips touched his, so gently, her eyes closed. Terry could feel it so soft. And they gave a passioned kiss. She felt something diferent, something that she never felt with Todd, sometimes with Todd she could feel, only a could kiss, I mean, it was tong... but this time, well, she couldn't describe it.... but she could feel that she was in the clouds..... so that was good, right? 

Meanwhile Claire and Leon enter on the livingroom that's where Sherry and Terry were, Claire gave a smile, when they saw the two kissing eachother, and then she made a sign to Leon so they would go somewhere else.... Sherry and Terry were so lost in the kiss that they didn't noticed the arrivel of Claire and Leon.

IN THE KITCHEN:

"Hey I don't think that was the guy that Sherry likes...."

"Yeah, it isn't him. This is Terry.... well, I'm kinda glad that she is kissing him, I didn't like that Todd, I mean he was kinda nosy..." Said Claire, getting some coke on the fridge "Hey do ya want some?"

"Uh no, thanks... Heh... it's kinda odd see Sherry kissing y'know... I remember when she was twelve... And now, she is a almost fine woman, with boobs and everything...."

Claire laughed.

"Oh and having boobs is a problem?"

"Uh no, I mean, take you as an example, when I met you, you already had them, and for me it's like you were born with them, y'know? Oh, and they look just fine today..."

"LEON!!" she laughed getting all red!

"I mean it!! And well, they were always nice, you know, they are for me in a perfect size, they aren't those gigantic basket balls, not even two peanuts, they are hand grabbing size, y'know what I mean? And that is a good sign!"

"Ok!!! That's enough! I mean, thank you.... I think..... for the compliments.... but let's just skip the subject "MY BOOBS!" for now..."

"Or I'll have to undress you like crazy!" she thought!

He laughed!

"All right! All right! But they still look beautifull to me!" He said staring at Claire's chest.

"God, you're terrible!" She said turning her back to him, and got a drink of her coke.

"And now I can see your nice ass!"

"OH MAN!"

She leaves the kitchen.

"Hey?!?!?! What did I say??" he asks following her.

He hugs her from behind saying with his face on her neck.

"Oh come on, don't be mad at me!!"

"I'm not!" she says smiling! 

"So, how was work today?"

"Boring..... the good thing is that I only work 'til lunch hour! And what about you, Mr. Privet Eye?"

"Oh well, nothing much, the only action I had was finding a missing poodle for an old lady!"

"Aaaaw, that is sooooo cute!"

"Well, I got ten grand for the doggie..."

"Really??? Don't you need a secretary or something?"

"Well, are you going sit on my desk, with a tigh and red skirt, without underwear and stuff??"

She didn't say anything, just punched him in the arm jokingly.

"Well, I used to have one...." he went all serious... "But.... she just left...."

"Oh..... I'm sorry......"

"Oh screw that! I'm having the best time here, with you guys!! I had a wonderfull date with you last night, Sherry kissed me on my mouth..."

"SHE WHAT?????????"

"Oh yeah, when I went to pick her up yesterday, y'know, all the plan thing..."

"Yeah but I never knew that was a kissing on the mouth part!" she said getting nervous and putting a hand on her waist.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault!!! SHE kissed me!!"

"Oh and I BET you weren't liking that huh???"

"I didn't feel a thing!! I swear!! I was so punched out in surprise!!!"

"Yeah right....."

"Aw, come on Claire....why are you so mad?"

"Cuz I love you more than anything in my life, and Sherry could kiss you and I couldn't!" she thought.

"Well.... I'm not...." she said.

"Are you sure?" he looked all worried.

"Yeah..... I am..." she was staring at him, he went looking with shinning blue eyes...

And she couldn't help by thinking "Is he all worried about me? I mean, of course I'm jealous, but... he looked all concerned about it. Does it mean anything, is he starting fo feel something for me?"

She smiled to him, and kissed him on his cheek...

"Now do you believe in me now?"

"Yeah.... so.... where?"

"Where, what?"

"On my bedroom or yours?"

"Uuurgh!!! Is sex the only thing you can think about?!?!?!"

"I mean, yeah!!! Look at you Claire! Who wouldn't think of sex around you??? You're all sexy and stuff!!!"

NEXT DAY AT SHERRY'S SCHOOL

She is on her locker as usual putting her books on it, she couldn't stop thinking on the kiss. She coulnd't stop thinking of Terry either. And she couldn't help but smile all the time.

"Hey Sherry!"

Sherry turned to face Todd again, he was smiling and then he grabbed her all of a sudden and kissed her on her lips. That's when Terry just got to see them both. Since Sherry were with her eyes open, she could see Terry there. She pushed Todd away. 

"You jerk!!! Y'know what??? Screw you! You're the biggest mistake of my life!!!"

She started to run calling for Terry, man he was so pissed off! She grabbed him by the arms.

"Look!! You gotta listen to me!! I..."

"You got what you wanted right? You got you so dear Todd...."

"No!!!! Terry, please listen to me, he kissed me by force!! I didn't wanted to kiss him!! I don't feel anything else for him!!! It's over, really!! And I really liked of the kiss yesterday! Please!!! Please Terry, since yesterday, I can't stop thinking of you, I really like, you're a great and the niciest guy I've ever met! Please!!! You have to believe me!"

He gently put on his finger on her lips and smile.

"Just kiss me...."

And so she did, and they kissed once again with dearness.

SIX DAYS LATER...

Leon was laying down his bed on a rainny day, thinking about Claire, something was going on, well, let's just hear it from him, shall we?

"Man.... I don't know what's happening to me.... I can't take Claire's eyes out of my head... She is sooo beautiful, and always was so nice to me.... God, if every women in the world could be just like her, well, it'll sure make me a lot happier.... Damn... I have to face it..... I have feelings for her... but.... if I say something It might screw the things up..... I better keep quiet.... and maybe that'll pass! Althoug, I really would to be glad with her, we are soooo alike, I mean, I really liked Ada and all, she is a wonderfull woman... but she... I can't barely think of her now... It's a good thing that I'm able to see Claire almost everyday..."

The bell rigns, and since Leon's alone in the house, he went to get the door, when he opened it he found a beautiful chinese woman, with a hair long to her shoulder, she had a really pale skin, but she was a very beautiful oriental woman. Leon was facing Ada Wong.

"Hello Leon!" She said with a kind smile.

[A/N] This is it for chapter 6 guys!!! Wait for the Seventh and last chapter of my storie! See ya! Oh don't be waiting for any obvious ending ok?[A/N]


	7. Under The Rain

[A/N] Well, this is it ppl, this is the Final Chapter for Love Trouble, I really love this story, didn't think I would get to the end of it, but I really fell in love of writing it, and you guys were the most important, I really loved your reviews, thank you very much! You made a guy really happy!! Thank you very much, once again, I love you all, let's get to the Final Chapter people![A/N]

Chapter 7: Under The Rain

Ada was looking at him, with a kind smile on the face, she was really happy to see Leon again, and something was happening inside of him too, I mean, seeing Ada again was something really diferent then just having her on the thought. The woman that he loved was once again in front of him, he was happy, yeah that was it. He was happy, and invited her to come in... She was kinda wet by the rain. 

"Well, I guessed you would be here..."

"Well, you guessed... or you remembered when I told you that I would be here, if you were to come back?"

She smiled and said.

"That too..."

"I...uuuh..I'll go get you a towell..."

"No....it's ok.... Leon....I really missed you..."

"Oh did you?" he said kinda serious. "Well, I don't know about that, it seemed that you didn't had any problems when you left me..."

"Leon... I.... I had my reasons..."

"And what is that Ada? You never told me about your life! You never told me anything about your past and anything!"

"I thought I heard you say that my past didn't matter to you! Remember??? 'Hey Ada, it doesn't matter, I just love the way you are, forget about the past, let's just live the present.' Or was it a lie?"

"No it wasn't!!! But it's like I'm with a stranger!"

Ada looked at him, as she was really hurt by hearing that...

"A stranger...great to hear that..... from you....... Well.... I don't know what I'm doing here, I shouldn't be here......"she said with tears on her eyes...

"Ada... I'm sorry..."

"No it's ok.... I'll be going now..."

She walks to the door...

"Wait Ada... wait.... We gotta talk we.."

"No, Leon.... you don't understand...."

They were looking at eachother for a minute or so...

"Leon, could you do me a favor?"

"Yes..."

"Just be happy, ok? I really love when you smile, it would make me glad to know, that you are smiling on life, that is so ugly, and hard to most of people..."

"..."

"Could you do me something else? Could you just hug me..." she asked crying...

Leon hugged her with tears in his eyes, then Ada started to cry really hard...

"Leon I love you! You're the best thing that could ever happend in my life! I'm sorry if I can't be with you, I really wanted to be happy with you for the rest of my life. And I was so happy when we were together, you made me feel alive, made me feel like, there's always a motive to wake up in the next morning! Thank you my love! And know this.... I had to leave you, because I don't want to anything bad happends to you."

"Oh Ada....."

Claire comes running from the rain that was really getting hard, and she was all wet already, so she gave up and started to walk and then to enjoy it. She was so happy, she was going to see Leon again, and today would be the day that she was going to tell him, how she felt about him, she could know that something was happening between them, and so she saw...

"What...?"

She slowly walked near, and Claire saw Ada and Leon hugging in front of her house.

Leon saw Claire staring at them, and then she ran away.

"Claire??" 

Ada turned to look Claire running away... so she could understand everything.... so she said...

"You better go...."

"Ada....?"

"Just go, Leon!"

"All right!! But don't go anywhere!"

And Leon started to run for Claire.

"Good bye, Leon..." and Ada started to walk away...

Claire was crying really hurt! "Damn!! How could I be so stupid??? He loved Ada all the time!! There was NOTHING going on! I'm so damn stupid!!" she thought to herself while running.

"CLAIRE!!!" he screamed!

She kept on running, she went to cross the street, and a car was coming, she couldn't notice that, she was really on to sadness. The guy in the car was surprised to see Claire just appearing on the street. 

"CLAIRE!!!!" Leon screamed once again to see Claire almost beeing hit by a car...

"Watch it, lady!" the guy in the car said.

She was so scared, she could've just died. 

"Claire! Wait up!!!!"

She just stopped and Leon grabbed her by the arm and got themselves on the sidewalk.

"Claire!!! Are you ok??!?!" he asked all worried.

"And what the hell do you care??? Ada is back right????? So go with her!"

"Claire, listen to me..."

"What??? What do I have to listen Leon, that you love that bitch? She left you TWICE!!! In Raccoon City and after you got married with her!! And she is back, so you can go back running like a puppy! You're so damn stupid Leon! I mean, what kinda love is that?? This is not love, this is sick!! She doesn't give a flying fuck about you, or your feelings!!"

"......"

"But hey, don't be sad!! Cuz there's me, there's fucking me!!! I'm as stupid as you are! And even that hurts me so much!!! Cuz even on that we are so alike!!"

"Don't say that Claire... you're not stupid...."

"Yes I am!! I am!! Y'know why??? Because I LOVE YOU!!!! For FIVE YEARS!!! I've been in love with you for five long years! I got to see you getting married with Ada, I could hate you, but nooooo, you always were so damn nice to me!! You were always so damn good, always so caring, how could I hate you??? And I sooo wish that I could just hate you now!!! I could kick your damn ass right now! Or I could just be feeling a damn loser and cry all day long for someone that doesn't even worth it all that!"

Leon was really hurt to listen that last part. "I don't worth Claire's love? Yeah.... maybe she's right.... she was at my face all the time... damn..... Yeah Kennedy... you did it.... you screwed up everything....... you're so damn stupid!!!" And tears started to fall down on his face.

"Claire...I..."

"Just get out of my life Leon... please....." she said crying even more. "Just go back to your Ada..."

He looked deeply into her sad eyes, and said...

"All right... I don't want to see you cry again, it's the worse thing that could ever happend to me... So... that means good bye, huh?"he said crying also.

Claire turned her back to him.

"Just go, Kennedy..."

He started to walk away... for a moment he stopped and said...

"Ada just came to say good bye..."

And he kept on going... Claire was there crying under the rain not knowing what to do. Leon said to himself while walking back to the house.

"I love you too Claire, but it's better to keep that just for me now that I know that I hurt you so much..."

Back on his room he finished packing up his stuff, and he was going to the door, Claire didn't come back yet, not even Sherry. He went to his car and left...

Sometime later, Claire came back, the house was all quiet, she passed in front of Leon's room, and saw that his stuff were all gone. He did leave. She walked to her room, and laid on her bed and started to cry once more, really hurt, really sad. It was all over. She loved him so much, and now.... 

Minutes later Sherry enters in Claire's room.

"Claire?? Heeeeey, what happend???"

"It's over... it's all over......"she said huggin Sherry as she was a ten year old little girl crying.

Sherry eyes were wide open, she couldn't believe it...

"So... he left with Ada....?"

"He just left......"

"But.... what did he say?"

"He.........said that it was better that he was to leave to see me cry......"

"And then he left with her....?"

"No... he said that.... she just came to say good bye....."

"What??? So.... Why the hell did he leave??? What did you do Claire??"

"I told him that I loved him, but I regreted because maybe he didn't worth it all that, and maybe this is for the best right, maybe he wasn't the right guy for me..... I mean, he never loved me anyway." She cried deeply sad...

"Oh well..." Sherry hugged Claire with dearness..."So, at least you got things clear with him, at least he knows what you feel Claire... but still... what a jerk!!! Oh this is so typical of a man, when you love them, they just run away...."

"What Am I going to do??" she asked crying.

"Just live now.... that's the only way out, Claire." Sherry kissed Claire on her forehead and hugged her really tight!

Later Leon was at his apartment, looking out his window... he had a lot of thinking to do... He had to admit that he was in love with Claire, and she was so nice, but something was stopping him, maybe was the fact that he never saw Claire crying before, she was always with a smile on the face, and for the first time, he saw that, and wasn't nice, and was because of him, because he did hurt her. He never felt like this with Ada, he knew, it was good with her and all, but with Claire was so diferent, he felt so confotable around her, he could be himself. He looked to his desk, where there was a portrait with him and Claire on it, she had a funny face, Chris had taken a picture while she was blinking, and he loved that photo cuz Claire, looked like a goof! He loved to piss her off showing that picture to her. He gave a tiny smile at the picture.

"You're so damn stupid, Leon!"

He gave a punch on the wall...

"OUCH!! Damn!! That hurts, well I guess it only works on the movies.....Man.... what should I do? I mean I can't forget about her, she loved me for five years... and maybe... that's what I felt for her too.....Man... five years... that is sure a lot of time to be in love with someone........"

Back on Claire's house, hours later, she was at her bed sleeping, she was tired of all the crying. She was in a little moment of peace, she was for the moment free from all the sadness for one day. Then suddenly something made her wake up, she could hear something, she sat on her bed, still dizzy. She could hear music....

"What the....? Sherry????"

She stands up and walk out of her door, the music was loud and coming from outside of the house. She went down stairs to see what was going on. On the living room she went through her window to see outside. Leon's car was outside, and was from there that the music was coming out. She could hear him sing.

"You're just to good to be true! Can' t take my eyes off of yo-u!"

She went to the door and opens to see Leon, with a flower bouquet near the car.

".... I wanna hold you so much!"

He goes to Claire.

Her eyes are shinning, and she started to giggle to see Leon singing and walking like dancing towards her. 

"I LOVE YOU BAAABY!! AND IF IT'S QUITE ALL RIGHT!! I NEED YOU BABY!!!" He kept on singing with the music.

He goes near Claire, and hands her the bouquet.

"I love you Claire Redfield!"

Her eyes were filled with tears and she jumped to his arms, hugging him tight! He started to laugh in happyness. He takes her in his arms and spin her around! 

"I love you Claire!!" He said gazing into her eyes.

"And I love you Leon!"

Leon gets his face close to her, Claire was breathing soft into his skin, they both closed eyes, and the lips got together in a kiss. He held her in the arms like he never wanted to loser her, and she did the same. By that time Leon Scott Kennedy and Claire Redfield felt that they were the most happy persons in the world.... well... actually they were.

THE END

[A/N] YAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYY!!!!!! I feel sooooo much better now!!! Cuz first, I meant to finish the story with a bad ending, it would end when Sherry says that Claire should only live, but I felt so bad and sad about it, that I said, Screw that, let's get them together, and when I read the new chapter of Tifa's storie I was sooooo sure that Leon was for Claire, that I could not end it in some other way! I loved this story, I enjoyed every second that I was writting it. I feel like I have some of my charachter Leon on me... y'know, I always think about sex and stuff, I do a lot of stupid things in my life. And Claire is the type of girl I would sure love to have with me... but... a girl like her is not real so....At least in my mind I got to be with a perfect girl to me. I really wanna thank you all for the Reviews, mostly LIN, TIFA REDFIELD, JO BEVERLY AND DREAM THIEF! You'll see a lot of me around. Before you go.... have you seen Sherry around, she should be there somewhere to see Claire and Leon together right? Oooooh, but that is another story, so stick around guys!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!

Mário Bonazza de Carvalho.

DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACHTERS IN THIS CHAPTER OR PREVIEW ONES BELONG TO CAPCOM.

[A/N]


End file.
